


The Infamous Fanclub

by xserenity



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick's fanclub, M/M, Only attempted, Unwanted attention, older men, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick Grayson ends up attracting unwanted attention.





	The Infamous Fanclub

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt: "It doesn't happen often, but sometimes Dick's beauty ends up attracting the wrong kind of attention... Jason's not going to stand by and watch those bastards grope his scared boyfriend anymore."

Being beautiful had its perks, but it also had its downs and one of the downs being the unwanted attention beauty attracted. Jason was used to seeing his boyfriend, Dick, being flourished with all types of compliments and attention. Coming from those who sincerely liked him, those who were sort of interested because he was handsome, or the ones he wanted to punch in the face.

Yes—those are the ones he desperately wanted to flick away like bugs. But for fear of getting reprimanded for indefensibly hitting others, he held back. Besides, they were only looking and not touching. Otherwise Jason might have already knocked a teeth or two out.

Unfortunately, that didn’t last long as Jason slowly began to learn about Dick’s special fans. Or should he say, specifically five who decided to get a little too familiar with Dick. 

Jason called them the gentlemen fan club since it was filled with middle aged men. Men Dick tended to attract and Jason couldn’t comprehend why and how. Why all these old ass men were after his boyfriend,  _literally_. They wanted his ass, but they also wanted his head. Or well, possibly wanted him to grovel to them. 

Dick just had a weird knack for attracting older  _villainous_  men. Did he mention that they were all villains? Because they were.

First it started with  _Owlman_. Some crazy Batman counter-part from a different earth who was oddly infatuated with Dick. He wasn’t often around, once in a blue moon, but whenever he was. He’d always attempt to capture Dick. 

Well, let’s say his group was successful once when they captured him, unmasked him and then proceeded to strap him to a time bomb called the Murder Machine. Which then, Lex Luthor made the decision to kill him briefly and then resuscitate him.

At least the man chose to make amends later by helping Dick. Though a little crazy as Dick had described. He sought after Dick because the Dick of his world had died, and he wanted so much to be with Dick again. Said something along the lines of  _“I’m not giving up on you and I being a team again.”_

But  _maybe_  he was just sad. At least he never came around often.

Second was a man named  _Tiger_ , a spy he worked with during his Spyral days so he supposed this one wasn’t a villain. Surely, this one wouldn’t have seemed interested since he kept constantly rejecting Dick’s advances for friendship. But of course it was just a cover to hide his interest in Dick. 

Jason could see right through his intention and constantly caught him checking out his ass whenever he was around, but pretended to not whenever Jason tossed him a glare. Dick, a bit oblivious, hadn’t noticed and carried on like usually, all chummy with Tiger like their old days as partners.

Jason grumbled as he watched them exchange words, and then immediately flared up with rage when he saw a hand—that’s right, a motherfucking hand that belonged to this Tony Tiger resting on his waist. Jason almost flipped his shit and went gunning for him. But when Dick didn’t react to it, just laughed it off and continued talking like it was nothing, he held back. 

Motherfucker. He was going to plot a way to punish Tiger.

At least he wasn’t a big offender.

Third was  _Midnighter_. Much to say, he wasn’t dangerous because he was gay or the fact that he had a lover named Apollo. But he was dangerous because he was being a goddamn flirt and Dick would  _flirt_ back with him. Even let him cope a feel.

What the—? Jason couldn’t even fathom what went through their damn minds when both of them were already dating. Was it because they  _were_  that it wasn’t a big deal? Or the fact that they were close that neither cared? 

Either way, Jason didn’t like it and opposed to Dick visiting or calling Midnighter for help. It also wasn’t pleasant to know that he knew Dick’s ass so well. That his ass was distinct enough he could simply point it out in a crowd.

Of course it was because his ass was beautiful but that was beside the point.

Jason was just going to have to find a way to cut off the communication between the two.

Least he wasn’t a psycho like someone else they knew who was new to the fan club.

So the fourth was a crazy man who was out for revenge or some weird vendetta against Dick. Something about wanting him to be better and not follow in Bruce’s footsteps. Jason didn’t really care about that, but this man,  _Raptor_ , was crazy obsessed with Dick and would not leave him alone.

He kept hounding him, stalking him to the point Dick stopped messing around, used all his skills to kick his butt (not literally) when he slapped his ass (literally) mid-fight.

Dick’s face flushed a brilliant red, brows pressed tight into a thin line as his eyes were most likely glaring dangerously from beneath his mask at Raptor. His lover was embarrassed as he huffed a breath and gripped his weapons tightly in his hands.

Raptor just smirked widely and Jason immediately wiped his gun and pointed it at him, ready to shoot, but Dick was too swift and got to him before Jason could and smacked him with his escrima stick, electrified him to unconsciousness.

“ _Hmph_ ,” Dick scoffed, satisfied with his work and quickly tied him up with his zip ties.

And okay, maybe Jason didn’t really need to protect Dick from his admirers. He was fairly capable of handling himself, that he knew.

That was until Slade decided to join the mix. Actually, he was probably  _founder_  of the fan club.

And that fifth one,  _Slade_ , was the most dangerous.

Because he actually took extreme measures to messing with Dick. Went as far as frightening the man as he shivered in horror.

“ _Look at you_ ,” Slade murmured and brushed a hand over his bare ass. “You’re already hard,” he whispered, deep and husky, caused Dick to shudder and squeezed his eyes shut.

“ _Don’t look!_ ” he cried, pleaded as he refused to look at Jason.

Jason just—all he saw, all he could imagine was Slade’s head on the ground. Because Dick was half naked. His uniform was in tears, the back completely ripped apart, exposing everything from behind all the way down to just the tip of his thighs. His cup had been removed and Jason could see he was sporting a very hard boner.

“You’re going to fucking die for this,” he growled and fired his shots at Slade, who easily avoided them. He curved around to Dick’s back side and slapped his ass, squeezed it tight as he kneaded it like dough. Dick bit down on his lips, suppressing a whimper.

“Don’t—“ he breathed and tried to shake him off but couldn’t. His arms and legs were tied together and he was drugged to the brim, couldn’t control any part of his body. Was too weak to fight back.

“Oh  _pretty bird_ ,” Slade mumbled and licked a tongue down his neck. “You’re fine.” He said and released his hand off of Dick and Jason saw how his shoulders slumped, relaxed momentarily. But that didn’t help to alleviate the atmosphere of the current situation.

Jason sucked in a heavy breath and rushed towards Slade, couldn’t hold back his anger any longer. He attacked the man, jumped him as he threw in a punch which the man swiftly dodged.

“Don’t worry,” he teased as Jason shot at him again, missing. “I wasn’t going to do anything,” he spoke with amusement, playful grin on his lips.

Jason growled, not appreciating his words one single bit. “ _Fuck off_.” He knew that he couldn’t beat Slade, not with him trying to protect Dick and the fact that this fucker was a superhuman. Whatever he did probably wouldn’t work so Jason was only trying to fend him off, get him to leave.

“I will. I was only leaving you with a gift. Of course, after having touched the prize myself, I would say he is quite adequate.”

Jason grit his teeth, ready to just attempt to murder the man even if he was about to possibly lose his life over it. But then as he contemplated the idea, Slade decided to bid his farewell.

“You don’t need to worry, Red. He’s still yours,” Slade said and waved a hand at him. “I have other businesses to attend to.” And with that he left, disappeared. Acted as if all his actions, all that he’d done, from capturing Dick to humiliating him and harassing him, was all he wanted to achieve.

But whatever. He was gone and Jason had important matters to attend to. He rushed towards Dick and cut the ropes that strung him up, bounding him from escape. The man dropped to his knees and moaned sweetly as his body spasm. He was probably sensitive due to the drug, a stimulant that Slade had fed him.

“Hey,” Jason softly called and hovered a hand just above his shoulder, unsure if he should touch him or not. But then decided to apply an antidote first and brought out his kit from his utility belt. He pulled out a needle and gently held onto Dick’s arm, felt the man twitch, and gently pierced his skin. Hopefully, it would work quickly.

Once done, he tried to call for Dick’s attention again, but the man ignored him. Dick drew in a shaky breath as he turned his head away from Jason. He was probably feeling ashamed, embarrassed that he was caught in such a situation. That he’d been such a fool to get captured like that, humiliated in front of Jason. Disappointed at himself for failing yet again.

“Dick,” Jason said and decided to settle a hand on his shoulder. Saw him flinch to his touch, but then slowly relax, felt calmed by his lover’s presence. “It’s fine. I’m not—it’s not bad.”

“It is bad.” Dick growled and finally turned to meet Jason’s gaze. His eyes were dark, shadows heavy under his eyes and they were slightly hazed from the drug. “I’m upset with myself. I let—I let him do this to me,” he murmured and gestured at all of himself, the current state that he was in.

At least they were locked in a secured warehouse with no one around, so really, Jason was the only witness to this and he would never think badly of Dick nor would he breathe it to another soul. Sighing softly, he scrubbed a hand through his hair frustratingly and then shucked off his jacket. He placed the leather garment over his shoulders, hiding his back. He’d need to find something else to cover up his ripped uniform.

“Hey,“ Jason said and kneeled beside Dick, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. “It’s okay. Nothing happened.”

“It’s not that,” Dick whispered and returned the embrace, buried his face in the crook of Jason’s neck. “It’s how it happened. I was naïve and—and he got to me,” he said and squeezed Jason tight, searching for comfort and warmth and Jason gave it to him, threaded his fingers in his hair as he gently caressed him. “I know he doesn’t actually mean it. But the fact that he—he decided to mess with me this way was just—“

“ _Fucked up?_ ”

“Yeah,” Dick breathed out a heavy sigh. “Yeah,  _that._ ” He was shaken and Jason knew. Situations like this triggered him due to past experience and it wasn’t something that Dick liked to think about or something that many knew either.

“I’ll—“ Jason was tongue tied, didn’t know what to say. What could he say? They’ve discussed the topic before but this,  _this_  was a different matter that needed to be handled differently. So he decided to smooth it over briefly before they really took the time to talk it in depth.

“You’ll just—“ Even then, Jason had a hard time pin-pointing the words, didn’t want to offend Dick so he had to say it in a positive way. “You’ll just have to be more aware of Slade. You know that man is a crazy fucker. And he’s oddly obsessed with you.”

“I know. I’m not worried about that. I mean, a little, but I’m worried that he’d hurt you or worse—“

And god damn, why was Dick Grayson always such a sweetheart for worrying about others before himself? When he’s always the main target for these lustful men.

“ _You idiot_ ,” Jason scolded. “Think of yourself first.”

And Dick finally chuckled. “I do.”

“You are such a liar  _dickhead_.”

Dick finally smiled as he leaned back to gaze into Jason’s eyes, held him still as he stared at him desperately. “ _Take me home?_ ” He whispered with pleading blue eyes, exhausted and tired beyond his being.

Jason just rolled his eyes at that question that really wasn’t a question. “Duh. Of course,” he said and wrapped him up in his jacket, lifted him into his arms. “ _Home it is_ ,” he murmured and pecked his cheek gingerly.

Once things stabilized, they would come back to this topic. Come up with a ploy to counter-measure Slade next time. Or anything like this for that matter.


End file.
